No Longer Charmed
by Awesome kidder
Summary: The Charmed Ones suddenly find out that the elders teamed up with the triad to kill them Phoebe, Paige, and Piper learn of the real destinies.
1. Chapter 1

-All characters, except for newly created ones are products of the Charmed t.v. series writers.

Chapter One

(Setting: San francisco; Halliwell Manor; Living room)

"How are we suppose to go up against them!", Billie exclaims.

"I don't know, but we have to come up with something or they'll destroy us.", Phoebe says as she paces back and fourth across the floor.

"I don't understand this. Why would the elders team up with the triad to destroy us?", says Paige as she wipes blood off of her bruised face with a tissue.

"We're too much of a threat to them. We have become to powerful for them to control us anymore,  
says Piper as she sits Chris down on the floor.

"But we're good. We're not evil", exclaims Christy. "yeah, but now they have no control over us.  
They want the whole world under their control.", Piper says.

"That's why they must have froze Leo. Eventually he would have figured it out their little plan to betray us", says Phoebe. "No that was the angel of Destiny who froze Leo not the Elders.", Piper says as she hands Chris a cup full of juice.

"It's deeper than this, they want something other than us", Piper says as she stands.

(suddenly Grams appears along with three mysterious women)

"Grams?", Phoebe asks in shock. "Grams you have to help us the elders are after us", Paige cries out. "I know my dears.", Grams says as she and the other ladies turn solid.

"You three must leave temporarily", Grams says. "We feared this day would come. Girls this is Astrid, Helena, and Grace Warren.", says Grams.

"Wow it's nice to meet you", says Paige. "Wait Grams why do we have to leave the elders will only find us and why do you fear? What do you fear?" Piper asks in a shaky, concerned voice.

"Like most families we have secrets. One you've already learned, and one still yet to be disco-  
vered. I don't know how to tell you, but you're not the Charmed Ones.", Grams says.

"What do you mean we're not the Charmed ones?", asks Phoebe. "We are the Charmed One.", says Paige.

"Well what I should say is that you are not the charmed ones anylonger", Grams says.

"A higher power is calling for you three to become a new source of good magic", says Astrid.

"As well as your beloved sister Prudence", says Grace.

"Are you joking we have spent our lives trying to fulfill this Charmed destiny and now you want to tell us we have a new one?", says Piper.

"So that's why the Elders are after us", says Piper. "They're afraid of us taking their precious title.", says Piper.

"We get to be with Prue again?", says Phoebe. "Yes, you can move out and lead a somewhat normal life together as sisters with the exception of traveling to the spirit world occasionally"  
says Grams.

"But who will protect the innocent", says Paige. "Astrid, Grace, and Helena will be granted their lives back and become the newest charmed ones.", Grams explains.

"So what will it be?", asks Grams. 


	2. Journey to the Spirit World

Chapter 2 

"We can't wait all day the elders could come at any moment", says Grams.

"Before we do this what will happen to the elders after we accept the offer?", asks Paige.

"They'll go back to being whitelighters", says Helena.

"There's one thing you should know though the spirit world is neither heaven nor hell, but is a mixture of the two.", says Astrid. "Beware for their are lots of dangers in the spirit world." ,says Grams.

"Now how are we suppose to get to the spirit world", asks Piper as she flicks her hair.

"Honey you're a witch you're suppose to know these things.", Says Grams sarcastically.

"Sorry Grams, but we've never heard of this spirit world before until just now.", says Phoebe as she places her hand on the wall.

(Suddenly her eyes glow white and she is suspended in the air)

"Oh my gosh Phoebe, Piper what's the matter with her?", Paige asks.

"Our powers must be growing.", Piper replies.

(Phoebe comes back to her original state)

"What did you see?", asks Grams.

"I think I had a vision of Prue.", Phoebe says as she clutches her heart.

"What did you see exactly?", aks Piper as she grabs Phoebe's arms.

"She was crying and yelling. She was in a very erie place. The sky was green and there were a bunch of arms and faces coming out of the ground.", Phoebe says.

"How can she be in trouble when she's in heaven?", asks Paige.

"Grams?", Piper says as she wears a confused face.

"Girls sit down please.", Grams says as she motions towards the three sisters.

(They each take a seat)

"3 years after the death of your sister Prue she began to grow tiresome of Heaven and desper-  
ately longed to have her old life revivied.", Grams explains.

"So one day she approached the elder council. She asked them if at all was it possible to be restored back to life. They told her she could be reincarnated earlier. She told them no,  
but they had a second option. The elders told her that if she really desired to come back she would have to go on a very dangerous mission. Before the mission she would have her memory erased and then would be sent to the spirit world to retrieve the twilight. The twilight similar to the hollow is extremely powerful. It was stolen by a very powerful demon called Zhasker. Zhasker was once an elder. But later he converted to a demon and became the source. One year Zhasker was banished by Helena, Astrid, and Grace. But before he was banished he took the twilight as well as the lives of Helena, Astrid, and Grace. These three women were in fact possibly the first Charmed ones, but noone ever really knew because of their early deaths."

"Let's get back to this twilight thing. What does it exactly do?", asks Paige as she stands.

"We don't know for sure, but it's supposedly the most powerful source of both good and evil magic in existence.", Grace answers.

"But wouldn't this Zhasker guy come back by now since he has it?", asks Phoebe.

"We believe he lost it when he was banished to the spirit world.", says Grams.

"So you're telling me that this guy was banished to the spirit world where Prue is right now?  
Grams why did you let her go?" asks Piper.

"Piper dear you know as well as I do that when Prue says she's going to do something she's going to do it no matter what the circumstances may be.", Grams replies.

"We have to go save her.", Paige says. "Once you get to spirit world you won't remember who you are." says Astrid. "You'll have to find the twilight to regain your memory." says Astrid.

"Why will our memories be erased?" aks Phoebe. "The spirit world was created to be a new start for beings that had passed to the next plane of existence. They loose their old memories to start over again.", says Grams.

"I think we need to hurry I can feel the elders getting closer.", Grace says as she touches her blonde hair. "Girls we have to get you to a tub.", says Grams.

"Grams the elders are coming we have no time to take a bath.", says Piper.

"Very funny Piper. We need a tub full of water. It's the only way the living can enter the spirit world.", Grams says as she sways the 6 ladies upstairs.

(Piper feels bathroom tub up with warm water)

"Now what do we do?", Phoebe asks. "Repeat after me." Grams says.

Grams: Capernius Aquas.

Piper: Who do you think we are Harry Potter?

Paige: Piper.

Sister: Capernius Aquas.

(Suddenly the water glows all different colors)

"Now just jump in the water.", Grams says as looks towards her grand-daughters.

(Phoebe jumps in first; then Paige and Billie; Piper hesitates)

"Grams tell Wyatt and Chris I love them.", Piper says.

(Piper jumps in)

Grams: Be safe my darlings.

(Setting: Spirit world)

Piper: Does anyone else remember who they are?

Paige: Yeah I can. I thought we were supposed to loose our memories?

Phoebe: I guess the rules doesn't apply to us. Maybe only the dead loose their memories.

Billie: So where do we start?

Paige: Let's go that way.

(Paige points right)

Phoebe: This is just like what I saw in my vision.

Piper: The sky is green, but I don't see any arms or hands coming out of the ground.

Billie: Atleast not yet.

(The four women begins to walk on their chosen path)

Domenigus: Who are you?

Piper: Who was that?

Domenigus: I said who are you?

Piper: We're the Charmed ones who are you? Where are you?

(Suddenly an enormous red demon with horns become visible)

Billie: Oh my god!

Domenigus: The living are not supposed to be here. You must leave immediatley.

Paige: We're not leaving. We came for our sister and we're not leaving until we find her.

Domenigus: You will leave now or I will kill you.

Phoebe: Maybe you didn't her us we're the Charmed ones.

Domenigus: I heard you. Now leave before I kill you.

Piper: We're not going anywhere.

Domenigus: Stupid witch you don't know what you have gotten yourself into.

(The demon suddenly conjures an axel)

Phoebe: This looks bad now.

(He throws a blue fire ball towards Piper) (Piper freezes it)

Piper: Paige orb it away.

(Paige orbs the fireball back towards the demon) (He slaps it down)

(The demon knocks Paige out and then throws a fireball towards Billie)

(Billie is repeled backwards into her death)

Phoebe: Paige get up. Piper check on Billie.

(Piper walks over to Billie)

Piper: Phoebe she's not moving or breathing.

Phoebe: Oh my god. Paige wake up you have to heal Billie.

(Paige lays unconscious) (Piper holds her head down as she holds Billie in her arms)

(Pipers hands starts to glow white and time is rewinded)

Domenigus: Who are you?

(Piper looks around in a state of shock; she looks around her to see Billie alive and Paige conscoius)

Piper: what happened?

Phoebe: What are you talking about Piper?

Piper: Billie was... She was...

Billie: I was what?

Domenigus: Who are you?

Phoebe: We're the Charmed Ones.

Domenigus: The living are not supposed to be in the spirit world! Leave now or I shall kill you.

Piper: Back up. I said back up.

Billie: Okay, okay.

(Piper steps foward)

Paige: I hear someone, but I don't see anyone.

(The red demon becomes visible)

Domenigus: Leave at once witches!

Piper: Do we have to go through this again.

Paige: Piper you know this demon?

Piper: Yeah I had a brief encounter with him before.

(The demon conjures an axel) (Piper lifts her hand and suddenly she blows him to peices with an enormous energy wave similar to Wyatt's)

Paige: Where the hell did that come from?

Piper: I guess my explosion power is evolving. And I think I may have got a new power as well.

Phoebe: What are you talking about?

Piper: Well I think I rewound time. The demon attacked us before, but somehow I rewound time.

Phoebe: But why would you need to rewind time if you killed him the first time?

Piper: Can I speak with you and Paige for a sec?

Billie: Is this a sister thing?

Piper: Not really... it's just. Okay. Uhm Billie the first time the demon attacked he killed you I think that's what triggered my new power. I wasn't going to tell because I thought it my scare you. You know?

Billie: Whoa. I don't even remember. Thank you. (Billie hugs Piper and they continue on their path)

Phoebe: This is weird. I mean us being this new ultimate power and all. Our powers have never increased like this. It seems so surreal.

Paige: I just hope we don't run into anymore demons while we're here.


	3. The Helpless face

(Setting: The manor) 

(The bell rings; Grams answers the door)

Grams: Helloo.. Oh it's just you.

Victor: What are you doing here? I thought you were dead.

Grams: well as you can see I am no longer dead.

Victor: I don't want to know the rest. I just came by to pick up the kids. Piper wants me to keep them over the weekend.

Grams: Let me go get them really quick. I'll be right back.

(Astrid enters the downstairs hall)

Victor: And may I ask who you are?

Astrid: Hello my name is Astrid. What is your's?

Victor: My name's Victor. I'm Piper's and Phoebe's father.

Astrid: Oh you're the frog Penny has been mentioning.

Victor: Frog?

Astrid: It was nice meeting you.

(Grams walks down the stairs with Chris in her arms and Wyatt by her side)

Wyatt: Grandpa!

(Victor grabs Wyatt's hand and picks Chris up from Grams arms; the three leave)

(Suddenly a bunch of elders orbs inside of the manor)

Klobie: Where are they?

Grams: You're too late. They're already in the Spirit World searching for Prue and the Twilight. When they get back you won't be able to stop them.

Klobie: Is that so?

(The Elders shoot bolts of electricity towards Grams, she quickly glimmers out)

(she glimmers into the kitchen where Astrid, Grace, and Helena are)

Grams: I haven't been able to use that power in awhile. I forgot I had it. There here girls! The elders are here!

Astrid: We must get them out of here. Before they try to destroy the book of Shadows.

(The 4 women enters the room where the elders stand waiting to attack)

Grace: You shall bring no more harm to this place!

(Grace winks her eyes and the elders are frozen in blocks of ice)

Grams: Now let's get the book of shadows and strip them of their powers.

(Grams waves her hands and the book of Shadows floats to her arms)

Astrid, Penny, Grace, Helena: With these words we bind your might, We banish them through the night. At this hour through time and space your powers we erase.

(Grace winks her eyes and the elders are unfrozen)

(Klobie tries to use her powers)

Klobie: what did you do to us?

Grams: We bound your powers.

(Helena points two fingers towards the elders and she turns them into pink tulips)

Helena: That should keep them fresh for a little while.

(Setting: Spirit World)

Phoebe: My legs are getting tired from all of this walking. I think we should rest for a bit.

Piper: No we can't stop. We have to find Prue.

Paige: I think we should stop too Piper. I'm not feeling well.

Piper: Alright just for a little.

(Paige closes her eyes; Suddenly her body turns blue and she astral projects to where Prue is)

"Help me Please. Help!", says Prues as she bangs on a steel cage.

"Is that you Prue?", aks Paige. "Help me!", Prue cries out.

(Suddenly Paige astral projects back to her body)

Piper: Paige are you okay?

Paige: Oh my gosh! I think I just astral projected.

Phoebe: But that's Prue power.

Paige: Apparently I have it too. I astral projected to where Prue was. She was trapped in some kind of steel cage. She was crying for help.

Piper: We have to hurry and find her. Paige can you try to sense her.

Paige: I don't knowif I can sense the dead, but I'll try. I think I've got something.

(The four women clasp on to eachothers hands) (Paige orbs to where Prue is caged)

Prue: Help me Please!

Billie: Is this Prue?

To BE Continued...


	4. The Nymph's Reply

-All characters except for newly created ones are products of the Charmed t.v. series writers.

Previous on Nolonger Charmed: The sisters find out that Prue is stuck in the spirit world with no memory and the elders are out to destroy them. Now they must gain the power of the Twilight to save Prue and to triumph over the elders.

(Setting: Spirit World)

"Is that Prue?", Billie asks. "Yeah, that's our sister.", Piper responds.

"Prue honey we're here to help you.", Phoebe says looking into Prue's wandering, silvery eyes.

(Paige orbs Prue out of the cage with one flick of her finger)

"I'm digging this new power boost." "Who are you people?", Prue asks. "Prue...", Piper says as she is cut off.

"Why do you keep calling me that?",Prue aks. "Well that's your name sweetie.", Phoebe says.

"My name?", Prue asks. "Yes, your name and you're our sister.", Piper says.

"Come we'll explain all in time, but now we must be own our way.", Paige says.

(Piper stops Prue and holds her tightly, Phoebe runs her hand through Prue's back length hair that sways all the to her back knees)

"I'm getting so tired... again.", Billie says exhaustingly. "Billie you don't look so good.", says Paige.

"It feels like all of my energy keeps leaving my body. Help me!", Billie screams.

(Suddenly heads and arms start to pop up out of the ground and grabs Billie and sucks her in)

"Run he's after me again!", Prue shouts. "We just can't leave Billie like this.", Paige says.

"It's too late for her he has her.", Prue says. "Who has her?", Piper asks.

"Zhasker has her.", Prue says. "Zhasker? That's the demon Grams was talking about.", Paige says.

"And without the twilight we can't save Billie.", Piper says while sighing. "Then we need to hurry up and find it.", Phoebe replies.

"Paige can you sense if Billie is still alive? ", asks Piper. "Yeah, but it's kind of faint.", Paige says.

"We have to keep moving. Before it's too late.", Phoebe says. "There the light shines.", Prue says.

"Light? Prue what light?", Paige asks. "That light over there.", Prue responds.

"Piper do you think that could be the twilight?", Phoebe asks. "It could be, but don't you think Prue is a little out of it right now? I mean she's not herself.", Piper explains.

"Of course she's not herself she can't remember who she was.", Phoebe says. "You guys I'm really worried about Billie.", Paige says.

"We know sweetie, but now we have to run on hope and hope that she's ok for now. But it would be good if we knew exactly what Zhasker could do.", says Phoebe.

"Prue do you know how to get to that light?", Piper asks. "Yes.", Prue responds. "Then lead the way.", Piper says.

(After another hour the women arrive to a steel maze surrounded by silver nyphms)

"Enter the maze and your deaths shall lie here.", says one nyphm.

"Is the twilight in there?", Paige asks. "We cannot reveal what lies in the maze.", the 2nd nyphm says.

"Girls maybe we should think this through before we go in.", says Paige.

(Prue rushes in without any hesitance.)

"Prue wait!", says Piper reaching out. "I guess our thinking it through is done. Come on we'll have to take our chances now.", says Paige.

(The girls rushes into the maze after Prue) "Prue wait up.", says Phoebe. (The sisters hurries to where Prue is standing)

"It's this way. The light is this way.", says Prue. "She keeps saying there's a light, but I don't see a light.", Paige says.

"Let's just follow her.", Phoebe says."I don't understand Piper if you can rewind time why didn't you when Billie was being sucked into the ground?", Paige asks.

"Paige don't you think I've tried already. I just got this new power. We're as frustrated as you are about finding Billie, but we won't find her with worrying every minute we must keep moving.", Piper says to a now calm Paige.

"Piper we're getting nowhere we've been in this maze for about 2 hours so far. And Prue is babbling on about the light that we obviously cannot see. I'm not saying it's pointless searching for this twilight, but don't you think we can pack enough power to save Billie without it?", Phoebe says.

"No we can't take that chance. We don't know what this demon Zhasker is capable of and we can't abandon Prue. We'll get through this stupid maze, save Billie, and revive Prue. You know why? Because we're the Charmed Ones. We have made it through various sources and evils, so we can make it through a silly little maze now keep moving!", Piper says while pulling her black leather jacket off and wiping a pellet of sweat from her forehead.

(Setting: Zhasker's Domain)

"Piper, Paige, Phoebe! Can you hear me!", shouts a furious, but frightened Billie.

"Oh no one can hear you down here witch!", says Zhasker. "Who are you and where am I?", asks Billie.

"I am Zhasker emperor of the Spirit World. You are in my kingdom.", says Zhasker.

"Let me out or I'll kill you!", says Billie. "Oh now why would you want to do a thing like that? You know it's been a really long time since I've seen a pretty yound female such as yourself. I think I might make you my bride.", says Zhasker with a playful voice.

"Like hell you will.", says Billie. (Zhasker moves closer to the weak Billie, and puts his scaley, gray lips on her lips, and with just a little speck of energy Billie manages to spit in his face)

(Zhasker slowly wipes it off and then decides to tell his guards to take her to the torture dungeon)

To be Continued: sorry i have to find more time to write.


End file.
